campaignsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dennis Kucinich/Sample Letters
Please help write, edit, and revise these sample letters. Once finished, these letters can make a huge impact if sent out en masse to the media. Democratic Primaries To the editor: Politics is probably something many of us don’t like to get involved with. A large percentage of us may not even vote in the upcoming primary. But now more then ever we all need to get out there and vote. We are provided via the major news corporations our candidates. Right now that means for Democrats that there are only three choices that get our attention. But will these candidates represent the people or will they be beholden to the corporations and special interests groups that provide their funding and promote their interests? If you are concerned about the state of affairs in our country, about the mismanagement of international relations, of wars without end, of lies and spies and destroyed CIA tapes then you need to get out and vote this primary. For Democrats, our top runner received more funding from the defense industry than any one of the Republican candidates. Her foreign policies don’t stray far from those of Bush and Giuliani. She has backed Bush on every war funding vote and the result is we have spent over $1 trillion in Iraq. We have increased recruitment in al-Qaida as a result of these policies. This five-year war has displaced 2 million Iraqi people and killed about 80,000 civilians with at least 3,800 confirmed American soldier deaths. If you are ready for a change and want a serious candidate who actually reads the bills presented to him in Congress then look no further. Dennis Kucinich is ready to restore democracy to this country. Famous for his pocket version of the Constitution, this is the candidate who can get it right the first time. I encourage you to look into a real Democrat, not one propped up by big business or corporate media; one that will work for environmentally sound policies, peaceful means of solving international issues and provide all the people with a not for profit health care system. Censorship (This letter should be edited so that it is a backlash to the media giants who censor Kucinich. This letter should be directed at them.) To The Editors: Dennis Kucinich is a candidate in the Democratic Presidential Primary Election but you would hardly know this fact, because since the last month or so there has been a total and deliberate blackout of his name and campaign in the mainstream media. Yes, the corporate-owned and dominated Big Media has decreed that nothing he says or does should be reported on. Why have they done this? It is because Dennis Kucinich is the only Democratic Party candidate in the race who takes no corporate money contributions, because he is the only one who cant be bought or sold, because he is the only candidate with the temerity to support and work for not-for-profit Universal Healthcare, something that would be a death-blow for the private health insurance industry, and seriously hamper pharmaceutical corporations from continuing to make their absurdly huge profits from our people’s misery, and because he is opposing the war from which mainstream media profits. He is being blacklisted by the media because he had the nerve to suggest publicly that they had much to answer to for in the months after 911, regarding their jingoist calls for war and unquestioning obedience to the Bush administration. He is being black-bagged by his own Party because, during the AFL-CIO Presidential Debate held earlier this year, the crowd in the auditorium wildly cheered his calls for reform, to the extreme embarrassment of the “top tier” candidates (the real reason he was deliberately excluded from the last Iowa debate). He is being blacklisted because he won’t play ball; because, like the other candidates do, he won’t ignore the elephant in the room. In short, because he refuses to compromise his integrity and “join the crowd”. He is being deliberately “punished” as a warning to anyone else who should dare publicly speak out against the corruption in Washington, D.C. ; and the strangle-hold that large corporations have over our mainstream media. It didn’t help that Congressman Dennis Kucinich had the nerve to call for the Impeachment of Vice President Richard Cheney on the floor of U. S. House of Representatives; for serious crimes including the subversion of the Constitution of the United States. He and the 14 other Congress members who signed the bill were ignored by their own party’s leadership. His repeated calls for Impeachment during the nationally-televised debates were also an embarrassment to the Party and other candidates. Perhaps that is why there has been no mention of his name by mainstream Democrats either since the blackout… No outrage at his being blacklisted by the mainstream media. Their tacit complicity is disturbing to say the least. There have been no stories in the mainstream media about his campaign for several weeks. Pundits discussing the Democrat primaries never mention his name. He has been totally excluded from the polls shown on TV. It is as if he has been airbrushed out of the picture in a bizarre Stalinistic “disappearing act”. All this despite many independent media polls showing him ahead of some “second-tier” mainstream candidates; and the fact that Kucinich is the clear preferred choice of the Progressive / Liberal wing of the Democratic Party. As an example of this blackout, I would mention the tragic death of Representative Kucinich’s younger brother recently. When a presidential candidate loses a beloved brother; that would generally be considered “big news”. But it was insufficient cause for the national news blackout on Kucinich to be broken; and was only briefly reported on in his hometown of Cleveland, Ohio. The American TV, radio, and print media have been largely taken over by big corporate interests. This trend will continue and only grow worse with the FCC recently allowing greater ownership of media sources in a geographic region by one entity. Since the major buy-outs of independent media sources started in the mid-90’s, we have seen a dumbing-down of television news: Including much smaller staffs and less investigative reporting, fewer viewpoints shown, and suppression of news that would negatively impact corporations and the current administration. These were replaced by ever-more “infotainment” (celebrity worship and other non-newsworthy items meant to distract), and out-and-out “fake” news provided directly from corporations and put on the air without any notice of origin as if they were generated by the local news station (called VNR’s “video news releases”). Now, with nearly all restraints removed, big media is becoming even bolder. With the power to completely control what is being seen on big network and local TV news, they hold nearly all the cards. It is now up to them to decide what the large majority of the American people see and hear. It is in their power to shape elections. It is in their power to control “democracy”. And they are exercising that power. Whatever opinions you may have about Representative Kucinich, I would hope that you would not wish for him to be deliberately silenced by big media…. Because this blatent and frightening precedent is a clear danger to our Freedom. And it is a direct attack on the very cornerstone of Democracy: Free Elections. If such a thing ever happened to Religious Right candidates, there would be widespread outrage (and rightly so). But if Kucinich’s silencing in the media is allowed to go unexamined, then that is exactly what could happen next. There is little a concerned citizen can do against the collective power of these media giants. But we can still do this: Vote. We can vote in large numbers for Dennis Kucinich in the Democratic Primaries. We can vote and send a small contribution to a very brave man who refuses to play the corporate lobbyist money games which are destroying our Democracy. We can support the only person now running in the Democrat Primaries whom we can trust as being untainted by the corrupt system. We can send the message that they may control the media, may control the Party, but they do not control our minds… Not yet as least. In a small, unintended way; big corporate media has done the American people a “favor” by their blatant censoring of Rep. Kucinich. Anyone that is deliberately blacked-out in their book, as Dennis has clearly been, is the person that Americans who believe in the sanctity of our Constitution, who believe that we are in danger of losing our Freedom, should vote for. By their actions, big corporate media have pointed to the person who is their greatest enemy… And who is perhaps our last and greatest hope for ending their growing power over our sources of critical news, over our thoughts, and over our very lives. Best regards, (Your Name Here) = Needed letters = General Please start a general letter to request coverage of Dennis Kucinich. Category:Pages to categorize